Question: Solve for $t$ : $-18 = 26 + t$
Subtract $26$ from both sides: $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ \hphantom{-18 {- 26}} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{t} \\ -18 &=& 26 + t \\ \\ {-26} && {-26} \\ \end{eqnarray} $ $ \begin{eqnarray} \\ -18 {- 26} &=& t \\ \end{eqnarray} $ Simplify. $ t = -44$